


падать иногда не страшно

by marsella_1004



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 皓衣行 | Immortality (TV 2021) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: юньси думает: какой неловкий
Relationships: Arthur Chen | Chen Feiyu/Luo Yunxi
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Когда в просторный зал, где уже собрались актёры для читки сценария, врывается двухметровый вихрь, Ло Юньси только качает головой и про себя тихонько вздыхает.

Незнакомый парень с растрёпанными волосами, лишь переступив порог помещения, путается в своих длинных ногах и едва не падает лицом в пол, в последний момент выставляя вперёд ладони и пребольно ударяясь коленями о твердь. Приземление не выглядит мягким, и он ожидаемо шипит, потирая ушибленные конечности.

Юньси думает: какой неловкий.

И похож на большого ребёнка. 

Молодой актёр выпрямляется и секунду медлит, прежде чем согнуться пополам в уважительном поклоне и чётко произнести:

– Приветствую вас, уважаемые коллеги! Я Чэнь Фэйюй, буду играть Мо Жаня в дораме. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне! И простите за опоздание, я…

– Всё в порядке, Артур, – мягко обрывает его режиссёр Хэ Шупэй на полуслове, – мы ещё не начали репетицию. Не волнуйся, ты не опоздал. 

Чэнь Фэйюй выдыхает с заметным облегчением, словно до этого нёс тяжёлый груз на своих плечах, и осторожно присаживается сбоку от продюсера и режиссёра, обсуждающих детали начала съёмок. 

Ло Юньси почему-то цепляется за мимолётно брошенное ранее «Артур» и пропускает мимо ушей гул голосов, который возник после очередного вопроса продюсера. Столь благородное имя не особо вяжется с тем комичным выступлением, которое он продемонстрировал пять минут назад. Возможно, что это просто псевдоним, данный ему в самом начале карьеры для привлечения внимания к его скромной персоне. Такое не было редкостью в их среде – всё необычное всегда притягивает поклонников. В любом случае, это пока не имеет никакого значения, и Юньси на миг прикрывает глаза, избавляясь от ненужных мыслей. Пора включаться в процесс.

Сценарная тетрадь в руках Артура кажется неестественно маленькой – ещё бы, усмехается Юньси, в таких огромных лапищах что угодно будет казаться мизерным. Одёрнув себя от дальнейших рассуждений, вновь отчего-то утекающих в сторону юного дарования перед ним, он открывает собственный сценарий и вчитывается в диалоги на листе. 

Репетиция проходит довольно сносно, учитывая общую скованность и неловкую атмосферу, присущую первому дню знакомства каста. Однако режиссёр вопреки всему их даже хвалит и советует чаще контактировать – через мессенджеры, естественно. Время неспокойное, все дела, говорит он, но это не должно стать помехой для дружеских отношений между актёрами. Всё-таки им ближайшие полгода ещё сниматься вместе, так что было бы неплохо привыкнуть друг к другу и даже стать приятелями.

Чэнь Фэйюй на его реплики улыбается уголками губ и не сводит глаз с напряжённой спины Ло Юньси, сидящего чуть поодаль. Юньси чувствует этот взгляд, но приказывает себе на оборачиваться и не реагировать на странного парнишку. Кстати, сколько ему вообще лет?

Продюсер вкратце разъясняет им важные моменты в дораме, делает акцент на неоднозначных отношениях между Мо Жанем и Чу Ваньнином, и Юньси давится воздухом, не в силах справиться с эмоциями. Конечно, он прочитал весь сценарий, но одно дело осознать всё самому, а другое – слышать подобное от других людей и видеть их полупрозрачные намёки на их лицах. То ещё зрелище.

Наконец, эта пытка заканчивается, и режиссёр отпускает подуставших актёров по домам, напоследок окликнув уже стоящего в дверях Ло Юньси. 

– Вы что-то хотели, господин Хэ? – вежливо интересуется он, перекидывая куртку в левую руку. 

– Тут такое дело, – пространно начинает мужчина, подходя вплотную, чтобы никто случайно их не услышал, и Юньси инстинктивно делает шаг назад, ожидая какого-то подвоха. И не ошибается, когда его хлопают по плечу и заговорщически шепчут: – Вам с Артуром надо подружиться, понимаешь? Он способный мальчик и быстро всё схватывает, так что насчёт его профессионализма не сомневайся. Но для получения красивой картинки и правдивой истории вам обоим нужно вжиться в свои роли и прочувствовать персонажей, понимаешь? И когда я говорю про «вжиться в роль», я подразумеваю все аспекты и контексты этой фразы. 

Хэ Шупэй выдерживает паузу и внимательно смотрит в лицо актёра, и Юньси почти физически ощущает во взгляде напротив это его «понимаешь?» и слегка качает головой. Не понимает.

– В смысле? Какие контексты вы имеете в виду?

– Ну смотри, для достоверности отображаемых эмоций и чувств на экране вы должны испытать что-то подобное и за ним, экраном то есть, – терпеливо поясняет он. – Злость, обиду, гнев и ненависть нетрудно показать, вы превосходно со всем справитесь, я не сомневаюсь, но что касается иных аспектов взаимоотношений, то здесь могут возникнуть некоторые трудности, понимаешь?

– Какие трудности? – Юньси заставляет себя успокоиться и дослушать наставления мужчины, не обращая внимания на триггеры в его речи, от которых противно сводит челюсти. – Боюсь, что не понимаю, о чём речь.

– Ну как так-то, – вздыхает режиссёр, отбрасывая попытки быть деликатным. – Смотри, нам нужна химия, нужна страсть, чтобы каждый ваш взгляд пылал и показывал желание, чтобы между вами двумя искрило, понимаешь? – У Юньси снова дёргается глаз. – Нужно показать сильную привязанность и любовь, но так, чтобы к нам никто не мог придраться и не пришлось потом переснимать эпизоды, – терпеливо доносит до него мужчина, имея в виду беспощадную цензуру. 

Показать искреннюю любовь? Юньси, возможно, и смог бы изобразить искренний интерес к своему экранному ученику, но желанием и страстью там и не пахнет. В смысле, между ним и Чэнь Фэйюем. Господи, о чём он только думает вообще?

– Допустим, мы сумеем изобразить «химию» на экране, – выпаливает он на одном дыхании после недолгого молчания. – Но как вы предлагаете нам с ним эээ… сблизиться в реальной жизни?

– Ах, Артур так молод, чем там обычно увлекаются дети его возраста? Видеоигры там, спорт какой-нибудь, машины, – чешет в затылке Хэ Шупэй. – Короче говоря, найдите с ним общие темы для разговора и настройтесь на общую волну, и всё само собой получится.

– Кстати, о возрасте, – вспоминает давно интересующий его вопрос Юньси, – сколько, говорите, ему лет?

– И двадцати ещё нет, в будущем году исполнится, – качает он головой. – Такой юный и такой способный парень. 

Юньси давится воздухом второй раз за день и неловко покашливает в кулак. Подумать только, он будет сниматься со вчерашним подростком, почти ребёнком, хоть по широким плечам и статной фигуре этого и не скажешь сразу, но всё равно. Причём не просто сниматься, но ещё и в привязанность с намёком на любовь играть. Как нелепо. 

Наспех попрощавшись с режиссёром, Ло Юньси выходит в коридор, надевая куртку на ходу, и слышит неподалёку чей-то приглушённый голос. Он уже собирается набрать своему менеджеру, чтобы тот приехал за ним на машине, как вдруг слышит своё имя, произнесённое чужими губами, и на секунду зависает. Подслушивать неприлично, но в данной ситуации, когда любая сплетня или вырванное из контекста слово может стоить кому-то карьеры, это представляется даже необходимым. 

Он тихо крадётся, медленно ступая на самых мысках кроссовок, надеясь, что здесь нет камер и он не выглядит полным придурком, и останавливается у приоткрытой двери, за которой голос становится отчётливее.

Говорящий по телефону мужчина стоит спиной к нему, и отсюда видно довольно высокую фигуру в чёрных джинсах и толстовке, напряжённо ведущую диалог.

– Да, я знаю, что уже согласился на роль, и мне правда нравится персонаж, но это… – он прерывается на мгновение, громко выдыхая. – Серьёзно, почему я играю с таким старичком? И это типа к нему я должен что-то испытывать? Да он же холодный как камень, сидел там истуканом и даже ни разу не меня не взглянул. А ещё любимый учитель называется.

Юньси чувствует, как внутри него словно что-то ломается и с грохотом падает в самые дебри. Не нужно видеть лица говорящего, чтобы понять, кто он такой. Как и не нужно было надеяться, что сказанное режиссёром вполне может сработать. 

Нет, ничего не получится. 

Они с Артуром слишком разные, и теперь барьер между ними будет только становиться выше и сильнее.

Но серьёзно, старик?! Так Ло Юньси ещё никто не называл. Конечно, он и сам прекрасно знает, что уже давно не так юн и свеж, как в первые дни после дебюта. И не так вынослив для ребяческих забав и шуток. 

Однако сказанное Чэнь Фэйюем бьёт осознанием в мозгах: они принадлежат к разным поколениям, и разницу в двенадцать лет ничто не способно стереть или скрыть. Артур ещё очень молод, а солнце самого Юньси близится к зениту, за которым неизменно последует закат. 

В конце концов, они просто коллеги. Даже если Артуру противна сама мысль о налаживании отношений с ним. Не будет никакой «общей волны», эту проклятую химию они и без особого общения покажут, разве не это гордо именуется актёрским мастерством?

Ло Юньси так же тихо покидает своё укрытие и следует в сторону выхода, не дослушав разговор до конца, чувствуя накатывающую усталость и разочарование.

– Но всё-таки он мне даже нравится. Думаю, он просто стеснительный, – усмехается Фэйюй. – Я попробую с ним подружиться, уверен, что он очень интересный человек. 

Тот же, о ком Чэнь Фэйюй с упоением рассказывает своему менеджеру, садится в неприметную машину и надевает наушники, заглушая голос в голове громкими битами. Он так чертовски устал за этот день.


	2. Chapter 2

Подростковый возраст и присущее ему половое созревание изменили Чэнь Фэйюя морально и физически. Особенно физически. Из пухлощёкого ребёнка с детским жирком и неуверенностью в придачу он превратился в высокого стройного юношу с точёными скулами и очаровательной улыбкой. 

Немного работы в спортзале, специальная диета из-за проблем с желудком и поход к парикмахеру исправили положение, но нещадные комплексы родом из детства никогда не покидали его. Каждый раз ловя своё отражение в зеркале, он по-прежнему видел там неловкого мальчишку с лишним весом и наивной надеждой в глазах. Как глупо.

Вот и сейчас, стоя посреди своей комнаты перед огромным шкафом с самой разнообразной модной одеждой, он обречённо вздыхает. Ему снова кажется, что он слегка поднабрал и стоило бы налечь на силовые упражнения, но у него совершенно нет никаких сил (какая ирония). Натягивая чёрную футболку с незамысловатым рисунком, он на миг замирает перед зеркалом, критично осматривая свои широкие плечи и мышцы на руках. Нет, лишь показалось, он всё ещё в хорошей форме. 

Менеджер приезжает на удивление рано и без лишних слов передаёт планшет с присланными файлами и расписанием от агентства. Фэйюй бегло изучает их, но его мысли совсем далеко отсюда. Он думает: а Ло Юньси всегда был таким стройным? Нет, не просто стройным, а даже худощавым. Кажется, сдави его чуть-чуть в объятиях, и он рассыплется прямо на руках. 

За неделю с прошедшей первой репетиции Фэйюй просмотрел несколько нарезок его сцен из различных дорам, и каждый раз восхищённо цокал языком: какой же он тонкий и изящный! Сам Артур себя ощущает каким-то медведем или волком-переростком, с его-то выдающимися габаритами. Он невольно представляет, как нелепо будет выглядеть рядом с худым и нежным Ло Юньси. Видение настолько реальное, что он несколько раз трясёт головой и отгоняет явственные образы. Кажется, он потихоньку сходит с ума.

В зал репетиций он входит нарочито медленно, чтобы снова не опозориться перед всеми, и застывает на пороге: за овальным столом сидит только один человек, и его идеально прямая спина больно режет по глазам. Фэйюй прочищает горло и осторожно приближается к столу, будто боясь спугнуть мужчину. Он ощущает себя по меньшей мере хищником, и от этой ассоциации у него потеют ладони.

– Добрый день, – несмело здоровается он с сидящим и чуть улыбается. – Как добрались?

Ло Юньси молчит с минуту, затем кивает и бросает короткое:

– Нормально. 

Фэйюй удивляется такому поведению, но тоже решает промолчать. Сняв куртку, он устраивается напротив бледного мужчины и кладёт перед собой экземпляр сценария. 

Шелест страниц помогает немного расслабиться, но витающее в воздухе напряжение странно давит на всё естество. Молчание затягивается, продюсер не приходит, и страданиям Фюйюя не видно конца и края. Он неловко почёсывает затылок и хрипло выдыхает, перебирая в уме подходящие темы для разговора. Внезапно его озаряет.

– Кстати, я видел пару эпизодов вашей прошлогодней дорамы, и хочу сказать, что вы поразили меня своим талантом. – Собственный голос слышится ему скрипучим и противным, и он прокашливается снова. – Надеюсь, учитель Ло научит меня так же прекрасно играть и будет присматривать за мной на площадке, – он складывает ладони вместе перед грудью и чуть кланяется. 

Ло Юньси цепенеет на мгновение, но потом всё же берёт себя в руки и слабо кивает. 

– Хорошо.

Чэнь Фэйюй не может скрыть своей реакции на его слова и широко улыбается, потирая шею. Юньси избегает смотреть на его длинные пальцы на загорелой коже.

Двадцать минут протекают мучительно долго, но продюсер так и не объявляется. Терпение обоих на исходе, и когда Фэйюй поднимается с места, чтобы отправиться на его поиски, Ло Юньси жестом его останавливает и указывает на свой телефон.

– Господин продюсер написал, что сейчас он чрезвычайно занят важным делом, – произносит он устало. – И просит нас порепетировать пока вдвоём. 

Что за подстава?! Юньси внутренне закипает, но внешне сохраняет спокойствие. Почему-то такое стечение обстоятельств кажется ему не просто случайностью. В памяти тут же всплывают слова режиссёра про «химию», которые тут же припечатывает это отвратительное «понимаешь?», и он отчётливо ощущает приближающиеся страдания. Ну вот за какие грехи ему это всё?

– Оу, тогда мы можем приступить, если вы хотите, – вежливо предлагает Фэйюй, и этот его официальный тон ещё больше выводит из себя. К чёрту формальности.

– Можно на «ты», – цедит Юньси, и в зубах свербит от напряжения и странного тягучего чувства. Он отмахивается от доводов разума и своими руками рушит ранее им же возведённую стену. – Какую сцену предлагаешь проработать?

– Ох, вау, так странно общаться на равных со старшими, – простодушно изрекает Фэйюй, не замечая перемены на чужом лице. – Я уже привык за много лет в индустрии почтительно ко всем обращаться, особенно…

– Особенно к старикам, да? – прерывает его Юньси. – К таким холодным камням, с жёсткими лицами истуканов, ничего не испытывающим и не смотрящим на других, так? – Он не планировал так сразу выдавать гложущие его мысли, но этот несносный мальчишка сам его довёл. 

– Так ты, вы… ты слышал? Но откуда? – бледнеет Артур, сжимая ладони в кулаки. – Я не это имел в виду, я просто…

– Ты говорил так громко, что любой бы услышал, – горько отмечает Юньси. – Впрочем, это неважно, нам с тобой всё равно нужно как-то отыграть свои роли.

– Постой, – выпрямляется Фэйюй под его ледяным взором, – ты ведь не дослушал тогда до конца, верно? И поэтому так дуешься на меня сейчас.

– Я не дуюсь! И вообще, какая теперь разница, ты уже сказал то, что хотел, а я тебя услышал.

– Но не дослушал ведь.

Артур едва заметно улыбается уголком губ и слегка наклоняется вперёд, сцепляя свои пальцы в замок.

– Я сказал менеджеру, что ты заинтересовал меня и я хотел бы подружиться с тобой. А ещё я уверен, что за этой твоей внешней холодностью прячется ласковое и тёплое сердце. Мне нравится думать об этом.

Юньси замирает с нечитаемым выражением на лице и расслабляется спустя добрых полминуты. Почему-то ему хочется верить словам этого большого ребёнка, хоть и звучат они довольно наивно. Зато искренне.

Чэнь Фэйюй опять улыбается ему, только на этот раз шире, обнажая ряды белых зубов, и напряжение наконец-то спадает. 

– Чему ты радуешься, – фыркает Юньси, чтобы сменить тему, – я по-прежнему старше тебя и не разбираюсь в том, что сегодня модно у подростков.

– Эй, я вообще-то уже давно не подросток, – возмущается Фэйюй. – Но если учитель хочет, я могу подсказать ему некоторые вещи.

– А я тем более уже давно не подросток, – парирует Ло Юньси, – я старый, так что ничего не пойму. И не называй меня учителем.

– Но учитель должен быть старше своего нерадивого ученика, разве нет? – Получив по руке удар свёрнутой сценарной тетрадью, Артур потирает задетое место и смешливо продолжает: – Вот видишь, ты вылитый Чу Ваньнин!

– Прекращай болтать и займись делом, – вспыхивает Юньси, – времени в обрез.

Фэйюй словно и не слышит его, продолжая откровенно любоваться мужчиной, даже не думая спрятать нагловатую ухмылку. Ло Юньси от его пристального взгляда передёргивает плечами и сглатывает ком в горле.

– Чего ты так смотришь? У меня что-то на лице?

– Нет-нет, ничего такого, – мигом опускает глаза в стол Чэнь Фэйюй, инстинктивно выпрямляясь. Надо же, оказывается, он тоже умеет смущаться. – Просто я думал о том, что тебе очень подходят твои персонажи. Они такие лёгкие, тонкие и практически невесомые, хрупкие как хрусталь. – Он краснеет от своих же слов, и это так странно и одновременно привлекательно, что Юньси почти не мигает, с трудом переводя дыхание. – Знаешь, я бы тоже хотел быть таким, как ты – изящным, стройным, таким нереальным, но вот он я, большое и неуклюжее недоразумение, сносящее двери и случайных прохожих, – усмехается он.

– Не говори ерунды, быть высоким сродни благословению, цени, что имеешь. 

– Какой толк от длинных ног, если нормально ими не можешь управлять? Да я с полом раньше тебя познакомился! – хохочет Артур. – Лучше уж быть похожим на тебя, учитель Ло.

– Постой, ты… завидуешь мне? – неверяще вопрошает Юньси, сводя брови на переносице. 

Подумать только, они едины в своём желании обладать лучшими сторонами и достоинствами друг друга (боже, почему это так двусмысленно звучит). 

– Ну, можно сказать и так, – хмыкает Фэйюй. 

– Глупый ребёнок, – несмело улыбается он, – я ведь тоже тебе немного завидую.

– Вау, шутишь, что ли? Что у меня есть такого, чего нет у тебя?

– Молодость и жизненная сила. Я чувствую себя дряхлым стариком рядом с тобой и твоей неуёмной энергией. 

Они оба замолкают ненадолго, бросая мимолётные взгляды друг на друга, в воцарившейся тишине слыша лишь биение сердца в своей груди. Это странно, но атмосфера не ощущается неловкой, словно всё так и должно быть. Будто происходящее сейчас до невозможного правильно, и нет абсолютно ничего предосудительного в их действиях. 

Фэйюй отмирает первым и ловко вскакивает на ноги, кивая на сценарий в своих руках. 

– У нас мало времени, учитель Ло. Давай немного порепетируем?

Юньси поднимается со стула и следует за парнем к высокому окну, откуда льёт утренний свет. Артур под лучами холодного солнца похож на ожившую статую именитого мастера, и мужчина едва не залипает на нём дольше положенного. 

Чэнь Фэйюй значительно выше него, и Юньси приходится вытягивать шею, чтобы не казаться беззащитным перед ним. Ну и кто здесь учитель, а кто ученик?

Они пробегают пару сцен, повторяя заученные реплики с подходящей интонацией, и решают закончить репетицию пораньше из-за отсутствия других актёров и главного продюсера. В конце концов, они хорошо знают своих персонажей и могут даже сымпровизировать, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. 

Фэйюй лениво потягивается, в этот момент напоминая плюшевого медведя, и Юньси хочет ударить себя за такую аналогию. Мысли снова текут не в том направлении.

Он тоже не сдерживается и зевает от усталости, прикрывая рот рукавом кофты. Самое время для горячего кофе.

Артур молча смотрит на него своими тёмными, тягучими, как шоколад глазами, запоминая каждую деталь в его внешности. Сохраняя каждый сантиметр человека напротив в своей памяти, фотографируя его своим взором, навсегда запечатлевая снимок на сердце. Он думает: иногда падать совсем не страшно, если после падения приземляешься в самые тёплые и надёжные руки.

Он замечает удивление на прежде холодном лице и мягко улыбается ему, чуть склонив голову и не отводя взгляда ни на секунду. 

И где-то на этой улыбке Юньси теряется окончательно.


End file.
